The Invisible Wall
by BangBangWoe
Summary: When a young girl, her twin and her two cousins become orphans, they are taken to Winchester, England so their intelligence can be shaped to help the world. Now Nona is mixed up with L, and things can't possibly get harder in the future, can they? Of course when the Death Note is involved, you never know what will happen. L x Oc.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, sadly. It would be, as I would normally put it, utterly wicked, if I did but nope, I don't.**

Prologue

The fire was blazing and there was no stopping it. How it had started, the family would never know, nor would they have enough time, as mothers and fathers tried to get their children out.

Now, this family wasn't a normal one with a simple mother, a simple father, nor a simple son and daughter. Simplicity was just out of the question.

No, this was the entire family, with mothers, fathers, aunts, uncles, cousins, children and that one Grandmother who was above them all. This was not a normal family with their dark secrets and strange traditions. They were not normal in one bit.

But how had the fire started? The family, as far as concerned as they were, had no targets and lived in a secluded area in Japan. So where had the fire come from?

Time was running out, and they all knew they had to get out of the house. It was a difficult thing to do, since there were at least more than ten children. Six of them were younger than twelve but older that five, there were two newborns and three had been around the age of 15. So with all of the commotion caused by the fire, it was difficult to search for some kids that had been hiding.

That is why some had not survived.

It was difficult for the younger kids to understand what was happening. They have never truly been exposed to the concept of death, and that even the people you love most, could be gone the next day. The older kids had to hold back a couple of children who had tried to run for their parents, who had ran back inside. "Okaasan! Okaasan!" One of them, only six years of age, had escaped the grasp of his older sister as he ran back inside for his mother. "Otouto!" His 12-year-old sister ran inside after him.

They never did get back out.

Finally, one of the mother's came out. But it did not take long for her to collapse. She had been badly burned, and from what it seemed, her chances of survival was close to none. As the children rushed towards her, tears all flooding their eyes and pouring down their faces, they noticed something in her grasp. Upon closer inspection, they saw what it was.

It was the books.

There were six books. The kids may have been naive about the outside world, but they knew exactly what those books did. Those books were murderous and dangerous, and the children were never allowed to touch them. Still, they knew of the shinigami that was the owner of the notebook. They knew almost all of the rules of the notebook (according to their parents. Even if the parents had not wanted to children to see a shinigami, they had no qualms about telling their children in a blunt fashion on what the book did.) The children knew that if they left the book, it would be found, or perhaps burned in the fire. If it was found, someone could use the book for their own greedy needs. And if it was burned, most likely six more fully functioning notebooks will come falling down from the Shinigami Realm. So that is why the children had to protect the books. That is why the children had to take them.

Only six children remained from the starting eleven. That meant a notebook for each one of them. The children all knew that by touching the notebooks, they had claimed ownership and would see their shinigami, and by touching each others notebooks, they would see the shinigami their family member's shinigami. That is why they all to touch the books. As soon as they all touched each other's notebooks, they ran. They knew they had no hope for their home, for it had started to collapse. They had to get out of the area, as the trees would soon start to catch on fire.

As the children ran, their shinigami had appeared. They had been already present in the house, and the children were aware of the death gods' existence, though they could not see or hear them before today. The shinigami had known what had happened, and so followed the children silently.

And that is what the children did. They ran out of the burning house. They ran out of the soon to be burning forest. They ran away from their near deaths. And they ran. And they ran. And they ran. They were on the run for a month, not knowing where they were heading. Their clothes tattered, faces dirty; they were all sickly pale and skinny from the lack of food (they would have to look for scraps of food and steal). All they had was their notebooks and each other. They were searching for food one day, when they were discovered and taken to an orphanage. Within the next year, of the remaining six children, two had been adopted. The last four were taken to an orphanage in Winchester, England. Their intellectual level was quite high, and so they were taken to an orphanage for gifted children called Wammy's House. After being evaluated to see if the four children would stay, (they had to take a complicated test, in which they all finished with flying colors in no time) it was deemed that they now had a position at Wammy's House.

Now, as stated before, the children had a strange tradition, which went up to the roots of their great ancestors and traveled down to their generation.

The tradition being: none of them had a name. Ever since their family first acquired the notebooks long ago and made it their duty to stop more notebooks from falling onto the Earth, it was thought better to not give a child a name at birth. If the name was never officially stated for a child's first year of life, then the child has no real name. Usually when the child came of age, he or she would call himself or herself what ever they chose to be called. But most of the time, the family member would address each other using formal or humble honorifics ( for mother, otouto for younger brother.)

That is why the remaining four children gave themselves a name. The eldest was a thirteen-year-old girl. She gave herself the name Hid, as in short for 'hidden'. She had long, pitch-black hair with long bangs that was close to covering her dark brown eyes. She was given the letter H. The second eldest was Unkno, which was short for 'unknown'. He was eight years old, with brown hair that reached the nape of his neck and light brown eyes. He was given the letter U. The last two children were twins. The older twin was a boy with semi curly hair that was grown to the nape of his neck and stuck out in odd places. He had gray eyes, which was strange for him and his sister, since the rest of the family had brown eyes. He decided to call himself Name, due to lack of inspiration for actually thinking of a name. He was given the letter N. And finally, the youngest of them all, Name's twin sister, gave herself the name Nona, which was short for 'no name'. She had very long, semi curly brown hair that stuck out in all places like her brothers, that seems to be getting lighter with each passing day. She also had gray eyes, but she knew, just like all her family members knew, that she was going blind. Nona, who had been given the letter NN, had the degenerative eye disease called retinitis pigmentosa. She knew that she had at least ten more years until she goes blind, so she would make the best of it.

So there, the strange family that seemed to void all simplicity in their life for the nameless, orphaned children carried notebooks that can kill someone with a name and a face, that was owned by a shinigami, and not to mention one of them will go blind.

Yes, this is the story of unsimple lifestyle with a family with strange secrets. Surprisingly, this is the only beginning.


	2. The Diary

December 5, 1989

_Dear Diary,_

_Should I be saying 'Dear' to you? You are, in fact, an inanimate object. Itoko says it should help me control my emotions. Perhaps I should start getting used to calling Itoko Hid. But my question is: What emotions? What are emotions? The dictionary says that emotions are:_

_1. A natural instinctive state of mind deriving from one's circumstances, mood, or relationships with others._

_2. Any of the particular feelings that characterize such a state of mind, such as joy, anger, love, hate, horror, etc_

_What does that mean? So emotions are joy, anger, love, hate, horror, etc. What about anguish? Surely that is an emotion. Is sadness an emotion? I suppose those are emotions. What about when you feel home sick? Is there a name for an emotion for that feeling?_

_I miss home. I miss Okaa-san. And Otou-san too. No, I miss my mama and papa. Okaa-san and Otou-san is too formal. But I suppose they're not here for me to tell them that. Maybe I should ask Ciego where they are. I don't think that they have ever written a name in the Death Note, so maybe they're in Heaven. I hope so._

_If I wave at them, will the wind blow back? Maybe it's them waving back. I sometimes think to the wind and pretend that it's mama and papa. I like to have conversations with the wind. It's interesting._

_Hid thinks that I'm unwell, and I see that Onii-san is worried too. Maybe I should stop calling Onii-san that. I need to get used to calling him Name. The same goes for Itoko. I need to get used to calling him Unkno._

_I haven't smiled in a while. I miss my smile. I always thought it was a pretty smile. I'm pretty right? Ciego says I am, but I think he says that so I could stay quiet. Mama used to say I was pretty._

_I wonder if Ciego and the others saw the numbers above their heads. I wonder what my number is. I hope its not soon. I'm only seven; I don't want to die yet._

_I don't really like to play with the other children. I miss playing, but I don't want to. I don't feel like it. Name is trying to get me to play with him, but even then I don't want to._

_If I analyze myself correctly, I would be under the category of 'traumatized'. Perhaps it was because of the fire. I suppose that's it. If the fire hadn't occurred, then I wouldn't be an orphan. Now all I have is Name, Hid, Unkno, and my shinigami, Ciego. Sometimes I slip in public and talk to him out loud. I believe some of the kids think that I am mentally unstable. That could be a possibility. I suppose so. Maybe I'll ask Ciego if I'm mentally unstable._

The words left my mouth as soon as I finished writing the last word on the page. "Ciego, am I mentally unstable?"

I could feel the stare of the other children in the room. I looked at them and tried to smile. I could feel the corner of my mouth tugging upwards, but it hurt to smile. So I didn't.

The children looked at me strangely and went back to playing with their toys. I probably looked abnormal, I suppose. I turned to the shinigami, waiting for his reply.

"No, niñita. You are perfectly sane. Now go back to writing."

_Ciego says that I am sane. So that means that I am not mentally unstable. I suppose that means that I am mentally stable. But I think he was annoyed. The other kids looked at me strangely when I asked the question. So maybe I am insane. It could be a possibility. I don't want to be insane. I hope I'm not deranged._

_Maybe I'll go ask Name later. Or maybe now. Is it normal to write this long in a diary? Maybe I'll end up burning it. Most of this information is classified. But I don't want to burn it. Hid bought it for me with her own money and it's so pretty. I really like this book. It's not like the death note. If I write someone's name in here, they won't die in 40 seconds. At least, I hope not. I suppose I'll just hide the diary. Name, Unkno, and Hid swore that they wouldn't read it._

_If no one is going to read this, then maybe I'll write a secret._

_I don't like to be called Nona. I don't like to be called Nona because that's not my name. I have name. What is a name? What's in a name? Is a name something that you call someone? Is it something that you write on a paper to make it permanent? If that's the case, then my real name isn't Nona. I don't have a real one. I suppose that's ok, though, because in this house, no one knows each other's real names, because we all use aliases. I wonder what it feels like for Ciego. In my house, no one had a name besides Obaasan, and her receiving a name had been an accident. Now Ciego is here and he sees many names. It must be frustrating. Maybe that's why he is in a bad mood. Maybe I should go to my room. I know Ciego will follow me and we will be alone there, so he doesn't have to see any more names._

I stood up quietly and walked out of the playroom. '_Why was I there in the first place? It could be because I didn't want to be alone, I suppose…' _I could feel Ciego behind me. My room was upstairs. I was getting closer to the stairs when I was suddenly thrown on the floor. "Ah!" I yelled in surprise.

"Ow. Sorry Nona. Are you ok?" Name asked me as he stood up and helped me up. I nodded and I heard laughing across the room. "Ahaha! Sorry Nona!" I heard Unkno run through the hallways, "Now you'll never catch me, Name!"

"That stupid, little –"

"Oh hello children." I heard the front door open and looked to see whose voice that belonged to. I saw Mr. Wammy and felt overjoyed.

"Hello Mr. Wammy!" My twin brother and I said in unison as we ran to hug him. '_I hope he brought candy!' _Mr. Wammy usually brought something for us when he went out. We rapidly asked him how his trip was when I noticed a something in his hand. It looked like another hand. When I followed the arm, I saw it belonged to a small boy that was behind him. Our eyes met and I backed up in surprise.

"Oh! I see you met L. Children, this is L, and he will be staying with us from now on. Tell him your names." There it was again. That word. _Name. Tell him your _name. _Why won't it end?_

I felt Name put his arm around my shoulder. I looked at him and saw him wave excitedly at L, with a smile that I thought never seemed to fade.

"Hi! I'm Name, or N."

'_Why can't I be like you Name? I'm so envious of you. And Unkno. And Hid. How do you all accept it so easily? We don't have names. I would be lying if I said that my name is Nona. I have no name. Why doesn't anyone understand that? Perhaps I am mentally unstable. Or stubborn._

"Nona, tell him your name." I felt Name whisper to me. I looked up surprised, and realized they were all waiting for me to say my name. "I- My- Uhm- Uh." I stuttered and looked back down.

"_My name…"_

'_What's my name? Do I have one? Do I need one?'_

"_My name…"_

_'No, I don't need one. I don't have one. But that doesn't mean I can't call myself Nona. That doesn't mean I can't give myself an identity. That doesn't mean I can't make myself known.'_

"_Hi, my name is Nona, or Double N!" _I could feel it as I waved excitedly. I could feel the huge weight lifted off my shoulder. I could feel the smile on my face spreading and I smiled at Name when I felt him squeeze my hand. I looked and smiled at all of them, and I noticed Mr. Wammy smiling back at me, as did Name. But when I looked at L, he wasn't smiling. His face was blank. '_Is that what I looked like?' _My smile faltered, but I then I smiled brightly again at L.

I saw his mouth twitch, but I didn't see him smile.

"Excuse children, I'm off to introduce L to the other children. I will see you later. Oh! Before I forget, there you are. " Mr. Wammy reached into his pocket and pulled out two lollipops, one for me, and one for Name.

I saw L stare at the lollipop as I pocketed it in my baggy pants. "Thank you Mr. Wammy!" Name and I both said in unison. Name ran upstairs to eat the lollipop, while I walked slowly behind him, feeling the smile on my lips. "Don't spoil your dinner!" Mr. Wammy said as he walked away with L, hand in hand. I looked at L, and saw him slowly look back. I smiled bigger at him and saw him look away quickly. I shoved my hand in my pocket and grasped my lollipop.

'_So, you don't smile often, do you?'_

'_I can see it. I know what it feels like. I don't want anyone else to feel it too...'_

I ran upstairs to the room I shared with Name and quickly scribbled in my diary.

_I don't have a name. At least, not a real one. But who I am, is what I want to be. And I want to be Nona._

'_I smiled L. I'll make you smile too.'_


	3. The Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note

* * *

_A Secret_

I hid my diary under the floorboard that was under my bed. Hopefully, no one would look there. If they did, then they would find my candy, and if they looked deeper, they would find a box with a lock and key, and if they opened it, then they would find the death note. That would be bad. Very bad indeed.

'_Maybe I'll go downstairs to the playroom. Perhaps I'll play with Name.'_ I trudged downstairs, my bare feet feeling the cold, wooden floor. A lot of kids liked to wear shoes in doors, but I didn't. I don't like socks, and the cold floor is refreshing. I suppose walking barefooted didn't help my appearance. '_Perhaps that's why some kids won't talk to me, because I look strange.'_ I stopped walking and stared at my clothes. I wore baggy black sweat pants, and my baggy shirt reached my mid-thigh. My shirt was strange too, because it only had one sleeve. I had cut my left sleeve when I got to Wammy's, so that the ribbon tied to my arm would be seen. I wore earrings, but they couldn't be seen under my hair that I could never seem to tame.

I started to feel self-conscious about my appearance, and suddenly, I didn't want to play anymore. I was outside of the playroom, when I turned around and started to walk away, lost in thought.

"A new face! Let's cuddle him!"

"No!"

"Ooow!"

"We're sorry!"

The sound of crashes, moaning, and crying snapped me out of my thoughts. I ran back to the playroom, surprised at what I saw.

L was standing in the middle of the room, while the other children were moaning and crying in pain. Mr. Wammy was already in the room, helping the crying children up so that he could take them to the nurse. "What happened here, L?" Mr. Wammy never yelled, but you could hear the anger and distress in his voice.

L explained that the children yelled "A new face! Let's cuddle him!" and then attempted to "employ violence" on him. L said, "They started it" and then declared, "I am justice!"

I couldn't help but giggle at that. It was then that everyone acknowledged my presence and stared at me. "Miss Nona, what do you find so amusing that you had to laugh in a situation such as this?"

"Uh- I – Uhm" I could feel my face growing red from embarrassment. Even the crying kids were staring at me.

"Well?" Mr. Wammy asked.

"Uh – I – I gotta go!" I yelled, making a mad dash out of the room. I ran upstairs to my room and locked the door, breathing heavily. I could still feel the redness on my face.

"Nona, are yew kay?" I looked up surprised to see Name. He was sitting on his bed, stuffing his face with candy. I stared at the candy hungrily and slowly walked to his bed and sat down. I slowly reached for some chocolate when I felt me hand get slapped. "Ow! All I wanted was some chocolate!" I yelled reaching for it again.

My hand was slapped once again. "No, you didn't ask!"

"Please? Pretty please with strawberries on top? Please Name?"

"Well when you put it that way… no."

"What? But I said please!"

"But I don't feel like sharing!"

"You- You meanie! Give me that chocolate!" I tackled Name as he held the chocolate away from me.

"But there's more chocolate there!" He said as he tried to protect the chocolate both he and I favored.

"No! I want that chocolate!"

"No, I want it!"

"Give it here, Name!"

"No, it's mine!"

"Sharing means caring! You don't love me anymore?"

"Not if it means giving you my chocolate! Stop Nona, it's mine!"

"Greediness is a sin, Name! Don't be a sinner."

I could tell Ciego and Name's shinigami, Armonia, were finding our situation amusing.

"B-But what about your lollipop? Remember, Mr. Wammy gave you the lollipop!"

"… You're right. Thanks Name!" I said happily as I got off of him and took the lollipop out of my pocket. I opened the wrapper and smiled when I felt the strawberry flavored lollipop in my mouth. _'Mmm, strawberries… I want strawberries now…'_

"Bye Name!" I said as I opened the door. "Where are you going?" Name said as he was cradling the chocolate we had fought over. "I want strawberries." Was all I said as I walked out of the room. I was about to close the door when I heard Name say, "It's ok my precious, that she-devil isn't here to bother you anymore."

My eye twitched and I slammed the door open, "What did you call me?"

"AHH! SHE'S BACK!"

I don't believe that Name has ever gotten that hurt with a pillow…

I skipped merrily downstairs, the idea of having strawberries putting me in a good mood. I skipped to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl and filled it with strawberries. '_Delicious. Such a delicacy. The best fruit in the world. Strawberries, you make me happy…'_

All of a sudden I could feel myself falling, but all I could think about was that I had to save my strawberries. That is why I fell sitting down. '_My butt hurts, but at least my strawberries are ok.'_

I looked to see who I had bumped into, when I saw a boy with a mop of black hair rubbing his head. "Oh!" I exclaimed standing up abruptly. "I'm sorry, L!" I said holding my hand out to help him up._ 'It's difficult to talk with a lollipop in my mouth.'_

He stared blankly at my hand and stood up himself.

"Uhm…sorry… I suppose…" I said, letting my hand drop. I started to walk up the stairs, and I was almost up, when all of a sudden I tripped.

"Ah!" I yelled, tumbling down the stairs.

When I was finally at the bottom of the stairs, I heard a clack, and felt emptiness in my mouth. I softly put my bowl of strawberries down, and stared at my lollipop._ 'My… lollipop…'_

"MY LOLLIPOP! I'M SO SORRY LOLLY!" I yelled. Yes, fallen candy was a very serious thing. I felt my face redden when I heard soft laughter. I looked at were the noise was coming from, and saw L trying to have a serious face, but laughter kept slipping out of his mouth. _'This is so embarrassing. Maybe… Maybe I'll give him a strawberry…! But they're my strawberries! But… maybe he could keep this a secret.'_

"I'll give you this strawberry if you keep this a secret!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. I've never seen a strawberry taken away so fast from my fingers. "My… strawberry…" I muttered lowly, feeling the emptiness in my hand. L finished the strawberry quickly and then he bent down to me. I could see the amusement in his eye, and I felt emptiness in the hand were I held the lollipop.

He looked at the lollipop, picked off some of the dust, and then popped it in his mouth, then started to walk away.

I stared, gaping at my empty hand and then at L's figure as it started to disappear in the hallways.

"I-Eh- You- You – THAT WAS MY LOLLIPOP!"

* * *

**An incident like this actually happened to me two years ago, were I bought two cookies. There was a new girl that no one spoke to, so I decided to give her one of my cookies. When I opened my cookie, it fell on the floor (we were in the school cafeteria) and when I told my friend, she decided she wanted to eat it. I thought,_ 'if I can't have it, then no one can',_ so I stepped on it for a good minute or two. When I was done stepping on it, she grabbed it, held it to the ceiling, "blessed it" and her and her cousin started to munch on _my _cookie. I'm never going to forget that...**

**That's why fallen candy/ sweets is so serious.**

**So yeah, I actually like this chapter; it was fun to write. And I got that playroom incident with L from here:**

**http: / deathnote . wikia . com/wiki/L:_The_Wammy's_House/One_Day**


	4. Sweet Strawberries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. **

**And before I actually start the chapter, I want to say a few things:**

**1. Thank you soooo much Jasdeviishawsome! Like, seriously, thanks. Do you know how happy I felt when I put the story up today, and on the same day, I got a review? I was happy as frick, I'll tell you that much! I swear I would've smiled like the Cheshire cat if my mom wasn't next to me.**

**2. I would also like to thank Reina123 and Uknowitpoet6 on Quizilla because they messaged me there (this story is on Quizilla as well). Man this story is doing good so far, and Uknowitpoet6 gave me an idea for the next chapter and now I can go more in depth about Nona because of her. **

**3. Read number one and two again :D**

** THANKS GUYS! xD**

**By the way, Musuko means son (or rather, my son) in Japanese and chiquita means little one in Spanish. **

**Ok so basically that's it. Now onward with the story!**

* * *

_Sweet Strawberries_

_Name: L _

_Age: Unknown. I have to ask him. Looks to be about my age, if not, older._

_Eye color: Seems to be onyx colored._

_Appearance: Has messy, black hair, and seems to have onyx eyes with what seems to be bags growing under his eyes. Baggy white shirt with baggy blue pants. Doesn't wear shoes. Is starting to develop a bad posture._

_Behavior: Quiet, doesn't seem to say much, at least not with me. After close observations, seems to always analyze a situation. Lacks social skills. Doesn't smile (from what I have seen). Can be rude, but this could be from lack of social skills. Always hoards the toys, and when a child asks why, he replies saying that it's because he is "stronger." Likes to play with puzzles and games that involve thinking._

_Background information: He took my strawberry and lollipop._

I stared at the diary page, and then glanced up to the opposite corner of the room to were L was solving a puzzle. I looked back down at my diary and closed it and stood up.

"You know, _chiquita_, some people would consider that stalkerish."

I walked out of the room and when I saw that no one was in the hallways, I spoke to my shinigami. "I suppose, but that's not what I'm doing. Two days ago I vowed to make him smile, so I need to observe him."

"And why are you so intent on making this human boy smile?" Ciego questioned. "Why was everyone so intent on making me smile?"

"Ah, so you wish to make him smile out of pity?" Ciego asked. _'Stupid shinigami doesn't understand'_. "No! No, I just don't want him to go through what I went through." I said. _'Surely Ciego can understand that.'_ "Hm." I glanced at Ciego only to see him look down at me with a blank expression.

I've had Ciego as my shinigami for over a year now. A year and 61 days to be exact. Ciego is this very tall shinigami, taller than most. His appearance is quite simple to explain; half of his face was covered by a bone mask and had three pointy, bony teeth that seemed to be approximately a foot in length. The other half of his face seemed to be a face of a man who was in his mid twenties. This side of his face seemed to be partly decayed, and he had an eye that never seemed to blink. The other eye on the boney part of his face was hollow. He wore a long, black cloak that covered his entire body. Lastly, Ciego has two large angel wings that seem tattered and decayed.

When I asked Ciego why he looked like that, he told me his story. He is one of the rare humans that have been turned into a shinigami- something that doesn't happen often. He had been part of the Spanish army long ago when he lost his eyesight in battle. He had his own death note and his shinigami, knowing that it wouldn't be able to take more lives because of Ciego's (he has forgotten his human name by now) blindness, offered him shinigami eyes. Ciego knew that not only would he give up half of his life, but he would also use the shinigami eyes unintentionally, for they would be his only way of seeing. He refused, and this angered his shinigami, so it ripped his heart out. It took years for Ciego to become a shinigami, and he was finally one, he barely remembered his previous life. Ciego only remembered how and why he died and that he had a blind eye. He knows this because he still cannot see through his left eye — the human part of his face.

Thinking about this saddens me, because I know I have at least ten years until I become blind. "Ciego, will I end up like you?" I asked. I know this question shocked him, because he sounded bewildered when he said, "I beg your pardon?"

"When I go blind... Will I become like you? Will I turn into a shinigami, too?" By the time I asked this question, we were in the room Name and I shared, but with no Name in it.

"... No, _chiquita_. I wouldn't do something like that to you." Ciego replied quietly. "So what will you do when I go blind?" I asked. _'Surely he won't stay. Perhaps he will go back to the Shinigami Realm, or find a new person to claim the death note.'_

"I will stay with you, of course."

"Why? Wouldn't you like to do something different? You have stayed with my family and I ever since you dropped your death note at our estate over a century ago. What will you do when I die, Ciego? You probably have a few hundred years to live."

"Shouldn't you be worrying about that boy and making him smile?" I could tell that Ciego was annoyed, but I wanted to know, so I kept staring at him, waiting for a reply. Ciego sighed (I think) and said, "I will return to the Shinigami Realm." He has told me stories on how boring and miserable the Shinigami Realm was that's why he dropped his book. '_If that's the case, then he would drop his book again. I suppose that wouldn't be good.'_

"And then?"

"And then I rot." I was shocked at what Ciego said. He floated (I suppose that would be the correct word) out of the room. I lay down on my bed and stared at my ceiling. "It's quiet..." I said to myself. _'It's quiet when I'm with Ciego, but this is different. I'm alone now. I'm alone...' _I clenched my bed sheets, now feeling nervous and scared. I quickly looked over my room and stared at Name's empty bed. _'I'm alone... I'm all alone. Where's Name? And Hid and Unkno? Where's Ciego?' _I started to tremble, the feeling of paranoia getting to me. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand, and my mind started to wander.

_The fire grew bigger and bigger, taking everything it could with it. It seemed to lick the walls and seemed to like what it tasted, for it started to devour everything._

_"Huh?" A young girl mused and walked closer to the flames. She held out her hand to the fire, wanting to touch it. 'I wonder what it feels like. It's so pretty...' the flames danced and reflected in the young girl's eyes. She ignored the immense heat and was almost engulfed in flames when the smoke was too much for her to handle. She coughed and backed away from the fire, suddenly realizing how unbearable the heat had become. She felt her back hit the door and when she tried to open the door, it was locked. The door could only be opened from the outside, and at that moment it hit her._

_'I'm going to die all alone.' _

_"Help! Help! Okaasan! Okaasan! Some one help me!" The young girl yelled banging on the door. Tears streamed down her face as she felt the flames on her right arm. "Okaasan! MAMA! PAPA! MAMA!" As the girl banged on the door one last time, it opened and she fell down. She was lifted up and the girl could see her mother holding her brothers hand. She felt strong arms and she knew that it was her father. The young girl was sobbing and all she could through her tears see was flames and the burning walls._

_When the young girl looked up, she saw sunlight and smoke. She was put down and she stared up at her father. He hugged her tightly, as her mother. They did the same to their son, and the young girl's father told him, "Musuko, take care of your sister. Promise me you will." _

_"I—I promise." the young boy stuttered and held his twin sister's hand in his own. Both parents gave them a hug and a kiss, and ran back inside while other parents were taken their own children outside. Those two children knew that the kiss and hug they shared with their parents would be their last one._

"Mama... Papa... Mama... Mama!" I couldn't take it anymore and jumped off the bed. It felt like the fire was devouring me, and I scratched my shirt, in an attempt to stop the feeling. "Name! Name! Oniisan!" I yelled running down the stairs, looking for Name. I found him in the playroom and I ran inside and tackled him in a hug. I was sobbing and clutched on to him.

"Nona what happened?" Name asked as he hugged me. The room got quiet and I could only imagine their faces as they stared at the both of us. "Mama... Papa..." I whimpered and buried my head in his shirt.

"Shh, Nona it's ok. Shh..." I was quivering uncontrollably. His words echoed in my mind. _'It's ok. It's ok.'_ I tried smiling and thought_, 'Maybe if I smile, it will all get better. All I have to do is smile...'_

"What are you all looking at?" I heard another voice that I recognized as Unkno's. I heard every going back to playing, but it wasn't as loud as before. I looked over Name's shoulder and saw a pair of eyes staring at me. I recognized them as L's and I stared back, even if I was still crying. He had his thumb in his mouth and his eyes were wide. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"Is Nona okay? I felt my family senses tingling!" I heard a voice say and was taken from Name and saw that Hid was now holding me. She hugged me and said, "Are you okay Nona? Everything's okay, Hid is here." She said giving me a smile when she pulled away. "You have family senses?" Unkno asked with a confused look on his face.

"That is beside the point, Unkno." She said glaring at him. She turned back at me and reached into her pocket, and pulled out a lollipop. She handed it to me and patted my head, and stayed with me for a few more minutes until I finally stopped shaking. Finally, she stood and said, "Well, I'm off to hang out with Juju. Feel better Nona, my little sweet cousin." and pinched my cheeks, and then turned to Name and Unkno. "Bye Name, bye... Thing." She said walking away. Hid and Unkno had a very complicated family relationship.

By now I stopped crying and laughed when Unkno threw a stuffed toy boy at Hid's head. "I'm gonna get you later for that twerp!" We heard her yell in the hallways.

"Some family senses she has…" Unkno muttered examining a toy car. I stood up and said, "Thanks Name, Unkno. I'm going to go get strawberries, okay?"

"Ok Nona." Unkno said, taking the toy car apart and examining its pieces. "Wait, Nona let me go with you." Name said standing up. I nodded and he held my hand as we walked out of the playroom together.

By the time we got all of our strawberries in a bowl and a couple candies, we walked back to the playroom. It was dinner and we normally didn't eat the food, so the playroom was usually empty. We were both surprised when we got to the playroom, I saw that there was still someone in there.

L was concentrated on his puzzle, quickly putting the pieces together. He was crouched, and it was the first that I noticed his strange sitting position. He had his thumb in his mouth and would occasionally move it in his mouth. "Hi L, do you mind if we eat here?" Name asked. We didn't hear a response, but I could've sworn I saw his mouth move.

"Uh, o–ok. Let's sit here Nona." Name said as we sat down at the opposite corner of the room. "So... Anything new Nona?" Name asked quietly but awkwardly. It was a bit uncomfortable, but the silence was unbearable so I said, "Uhm... Not really." Thinking about something to start a conversation, I almost mentioned Ciego, but I remembered that we weren't alone. _'He's probably either with Armonia, Kokuzo, or Rumbre. Or he could be wandering the house, I suppose...' _I thought staring at the strawberry before I bit into it.

For the most part, it was quiet as we ate our strawberries. I was half way done eating when I realized that L hasn't looked up once from his puzzle. _'He sure is concentrated on that thing...'_ When he put the final piece on the puzzle he looked up. He looked at Name, then me, and finally our strawberries and candy. I heard a noise that sounded like a stomach grumbling. My eyes widened and I thought, _'That definitely isn't my stomach, and I know it isn't Name's, so is it L's?'_ I stared at my strawberries and candy that I still haven't eaten and wondered, _'Should I give him my strawberries and candy...? I mean, they're __**my**__ strawberries and __**my**__ candy, but I haven't seen him eat anything all day. That's his fault if he chose not to eat today but I feel bad. Plus, no one tried talking to him since yesterday. Maybe... Maybe he'll talk to me. Maybe I can be his friend! Yes, that's what I'll do! I'll be his friend!' _

I got up and heard Name ask me what I was doing. I grabbed Name's hand as he kept asking me what I was doing. I sat in front of L, made Name sit next to me, and waited until he looked up (he was staring his fourth or fifth puzzle from what I saw). When he did, I smiled and held my bowl with strawberries and candy out for him. I felt myself blush and blurted out the words "Y-You seemed hungry... So... H-here, for you."

"B-but Nona those are your strawberries." I ignored Name and waited for L to take them. He stared at them and at me for a minute. It seemed like he wasn't going to take them, so I looked down and started to lower my arms. "I'm sorry... I just thought you seemed hungry." All of a sudden, I felt the bowl being taken from my hands and I looked up to see L started eating a strawberry. I smiled and saw a small smile appearing on L's face.

"Thank you." I heard a voice say, and my smile grew. "Your welcome." I said, and felt my cheeks hurt from smiling. I looked at Name and saw that he was smiling too, and he put the bowl in between us, so that we could share. For the rest the time we ate quietly, but the smile never left my face. _'I made him smile.'_ I thought happily as I bit into a strawberry._ 'Thank you L, you made these strawberries taste sweeter.'_


	5. Bullies

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note.

—

I opened my eyes only to the meet the glare of the sun. I turned my head and tried to go back to sleep. In a few minutes, I felt myself fall in a deep and peaceful slumber.

"Nona. Wake up, Nona! Wake up, wake up!" I shut my eyes tighter and pulled the covers over my head in an attempt to block the annoying voice. "Nona, if you wake up right now, I'll give you this cookie!" I heard the word cookie and stuck out my nose from under the covers.

I took a sniff at the air, but I didn't smell any cookies. "There aren't any cookies. Now leave me alone you liar." I groaned and rolled in my bed. I was starting to fall asleep when I felt something hit my head. "Ah!" I yelled, getting in a fetal position. I felt more hits from the pillow and yelled, "Leave me alone Name!"

"Wake up you baka! Wake up!" Name yelled hitting me harder with the pillow. "We're not in Japan anymore, so don't call me a Baka." I grumbled, clutching my blanket.

"Fine you dummy! Fool! Idiot! Wake! Up! Wake! Up! No! Na—Ah!" I was fed up with Name hitting me and got up, but as soon as I did, the pillow hit my face, knocking me back down.

It got quiet and I death glared at Name. "You stupid, idiot, brainless, inane —"

"Now Nona lets be rational here. I—"

"I'm going to kill you Name!" I yelled jumping out of the bed and tackled Name to the floor. We wrestled for a few minutes until we heard the door open.

"Guys its time for us to go to schoo— WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? GET OFF OF HER NAME! LOOK AT THIS ROOM; IT'S A COMPLETE MESS! NONA, YOU'RE NOT EVEN READY? I KNOW I DID NOT RAISE YOU TWO THIS WAY!"

We both stared wide-eyed at Hid and Name muttered while picking up the pillows from the floor, "But you didn't even raise us..."

_'No, Name... I'm going to miss you...'_

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Hid yelled and I could've sworn I saw fire in her eyes as she clenched her fist. "N—Nothing!" Name yelled as he cleaned the rooms faster. Still in the hallway was Unkno, who was laughing silently when he accidentally laughed out loud. The room got quiet and Hid slowly turned to face Unkno. _'Goodbye Unkno.'_ I mouthed as a waved at him when Hid fully faced him.

"D—Did you just laugh…?" Hid asked quietly but menacingly. She turned back at us and asked, "Did he just laugh?" We kept quiet and she looked at me and pointed to the bathroom. "Two minute shower. NOW!" I ran into the bathroom and Name stared at me wide-eyed. I waved at him goodbye, and before I closed the door, I heard shouting from Hid. "WERE YOU LAUGHING? LAUGHING? I'LL TEACH YOU NOT TO LAUGH YOU LITTLE SQUIRT!" She yelled and I felt horrible for Unkno, and even worse we I hear him yelling out in pain.

_'Hid is so nice yet cruel at the same time. She swears that she is raising us.' _

"HURRY UP, NONA! I HAVE YOUR CLOTHES!" she yelled. I squeaked and took a quicker shower when I hear her voice and banging on the door.

I dried myself and covered myself with my towel and opened the door. Clothes were shoved into my arms and I quickly got dressed. I tried to brush my hair as quickly as I could, but hair kept getting stuck in odd places and it was getting frustrated. Finally, I slammed the brush onto the side of the sink and glared at my reflection. '_This hair is such a nuisance.' _I thought before I heard my name being called.

When I left the bathroom I grabbed my book bag and I saw Unkno sprawled on the floor. "Come now, children." I heard Hid say cheerfully as she walked out of the room. I sighed, walked over to Unkno who was looking at the ceiling in a daze and stood him up. I put one arm around him and the other around Name, which was difficult because Name is an inch or two taller than me, and Unkno is a couple of inches taller than me.

We finally made it to the part of the orphanage where the school was. Hid left to go to her class and Unkno went to his (both were in different rooms because of their age). As I walked into the classroom holding Name's hand, I realized how quiet the room got. I walked to the back of the room, Name following me. I couldn't help but look at the ground because of the strange stares.

This is how it was when I first got to the orphanage with Name, Unkno and Hid. They were able to make friends so easily. In an instant each one of them greeted someone the next day, someone that wasn't family. Someone that chose to speak with you because they wanted to, not because they had to.

I didn't have that. Maybe it was my appearance. Maybe it was the fact that in I refused to smile until now. Maybe it was because I would talk to Ciego out loud by accident. Or maybe it was all of the above. All I know is that for the first week I arrived, I was completely alone and was constantly teased. Eventually, the teasing stopped. The reason: I secluded myself and found refuge in my room. I only left when it was necessary. I spent my days speaking with Ciego and perhaps the other shinigamis'. Kokuzo is quite amusing to speak with, especially because with his crazy way of being.

Eventually, Name forced me to leave my room. To this day I still don't speak to many people besides my family and Mr. Wammy; perhaps I'll speak with my teacher from time to time. But my insecurities still remain for I can still see the looks I get from the other children. Even if they did look away, their faces with always be in my memory. It's a horrible feeling.

I was almost at my seat, when I realized that kids had started to whisper.

"Hey did you hear that she ran in the room crying the other day?"

"Wasn't that yesterday?"

"Yeah. I heard it was because she was crying for her mom and dad."

"She's so weird."

"I know right."

I lowered my head to avoid their gazes and finally reached my seat. Here, you could sit in any seat that you choose, but all of the seats are on a group. I usually sat with Name, but he paused when we heard someone say, "Hey Name! Come sit with us!"

Name looked at me and then at his friends. He started to sit next to me when I spoke, "It's okay, Name. You can go."

"B-But what about you Nona? You're going to be alone." He said staring at me. I smiled and looked at my hands, letting the hair fall in my face. '_I know you care… but you don't have to stay.' _

"It's okay, Name. Just go, I'll be fine." I said looking at him. I smiled brightly at Name, but felt it waver a bit as I thought about being alone.

'_No, smile! He __**needs**__ to make friends! He can't always be with me.' _I thought. I forced myself to smile more and Name stared at me long and hard and frowned. This was strange to see; usually I frowned and Name smiled. He nodded slowly and said, "Alright. But if you need me, don't hesitate to come over…Nona." I looked down as I heard him walk away.

'_That name… it sounds strange… But I was doing so well in getting used to it. Why don't I want to hear it now?' _I thought as I heard the teacher come into the classroom. "Good morning, children."

"Good morning, Mrs. Allen." _'Why was he frowning?'_

"Alright, children, settle down. Now let's see; Ana?" _'Was he… disappointed in me?'_

"Here!" _'But why would he be disappointed in me?'_

"Hunter?"

"Here!" _'Was it because I wanted him to sit with his friends? I just want what's best for him; he can't possibly be upset because of that!'_

"Oh! It seems we have a new student. I'm sorry; I didn't take notice of you before! Come here, little one, introduce yourself." I heard the chair across from mine drag against the floor and I looked up.

I felt my eyes widen as I saw that it was L getting out of the chair. _'When did he get here?' _I thought as he shuffled to the front of the classroom. He was slouching slightly and it was now that I noticed his lack of shoes. I looked down to my own feet, which were under my legs as I sat with my legs crossed.

"Hello. I am L." He said, staring straight at the class. Everyone replied back by saying good morning, and the teacher said, "Very good. You may return to your seat."

"Name?"

"Here, Mrs. Allen!"

"Nona?"

I looked up and spoke quietly as I said, "Here." Mrs. Allen smiled at me, because usually I just raised my hand.

"Morris?"

"Here!"

I heard the chair again and I stared at L as he sat down in front of me. "Hello L." I said quietly as I gave him a small smile. He stared at me for a few moments; his gaze was very intense.

"Hello Nona." He finally said. I smiled wider and began to write my heading in my notebook.

_Name: __

_Date_: _December 8,1989_

I stared blankly at the empty line that was supposed to contain my name. "Are you alright?" I looked up to see L staring at me once again. He placed his hands on his knees, which were up to his chest. "…I…Yes I'm alright." I said, "Thank you for asking, L."

"Okay, children. Today we will be learning about prime numbers." I heard Mrs. Allen say.

"Come one, Mrs. Allen! That's child's play!" I heard one boy called out.

"Child's play you say? Does everyone agree?" Everyone replied with a yes, excluding L and myself. Although I didn't speak, that boy was right; prime numbers is child's play.

"Such intelligent third graders I have! All right, how about we start to learn algebra? That should keep your minds entertained."

"Yeah!"

"Now listen closely, children. This topic is somewhat difficult, but I think you can handle it. Now you begin with what is called an equation. Let's use 2x+3=5 as an example. First you…" I zone out from the rest of the lesson. _'I know this already…' _I said and looked at my notebook. I started to draw when I heard shuffling.

I looked at L and saw him look at his notebook, then at the board, but while he was doing this he seemed to try to stretch in a way. '_Is he trying to look at my drawings?' _I looked at my drawings and saw that it was one of Ciego. I covered it with my hand and thought _'He can't see this.'_

The rest of the class dragged on until the lunch bell rang. All of the kids ran out, including Name as he ran out with his friends. I fell down to the floor as one of the kids pushed me to the floor.

"Oof!" I sat on the floor, rubbing my back, which had hit the floor. I stayed on the floor for a few minutes, just contemplating if I should even go to lunch.

I heard someone walk towards me, and before I knew it, a pair of feet came into my view. I looked up and saw a pale hand in my face. I grabbed it and got up with the help of L. I gave him a small smile and said, "Thanks." He nodded and put his thumb in his mouth. "Do you want to eat lunch with me? I… I don't think you eat the food that they serve, but I have some candy in my room. You can have some if you want." I said while dusting my self off. "That seems alright, I suppose." My eyes shined at L's response and I grabbed his sleeve, running to my room while dragging him behind me. _'I'm going to eat candy with L! I think… I think I'm he is starting to think of me as a friend.'_

"Slow down, Nona." I heard L say behind me. I just ran faster when finally someone came into my peripheral vision.

I was sprawled on the floor, this time with L next to me and someone else in front. I got up slowly, rubbing me head when I was pushed back down. "What's wrong with you, you freak?"

"H-Huh?" I asked, trying to get back up. _'What's going on?' _

"You heard me! You bumped into me and you didn't even say you were sorry! Don't you know your manners, weirdo?" The boy in front of me pushed me back down. I stared at him wide-eyed, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Sorry's not good enough!" The boy yelled. _'I recognize him… He's in my class. That's Mako!'_

"Hey Mako, what's going on?" I heard a girl say. I looked around Mako to see two of his friends, the girl was Bethany and the boy was Toby. "This idiot bumped into and didn't say sorry." Mako said, sneering at me. "She didn't you say? Well it only makes sense, I always knew she was ill-mannered and illiterate." Bethany said. "But I was trying to say I'm sorr-"

"Shut up! Don't you know that no one likes you?" Toby said. They all pushed me to the corner of the hall and surrounded me. "We should teach a lesson, you crazy outcast."

"Yeah! Let's teach her a lesson."

"Let's do it right now!"

I tried to look around them. '_Where is L? D-Did he leave me? I thought we were just starting to become friends.' _I thought as I looked down. _'I… I should have never tried to become his friend. He's not even here to help me.' _I thought. Tears starting streaming down my face. "Hah! Look at her, she's crying!" Toby yelled. "Let's get this over with." Bethany said while drawing her fist back. _'Out of all three, it seems that she dislikes me the most. But… why?'_

"I-I'msorry! Why can't you see that I am sorry!"  
"Shut up!" Bethany said pulling my hair. "I never liked you, Nona. No one likes you, not even the ones you love." She said glaring at me. I stiffened at that and waited for the blow to come, when she was pulled back.

Everything happened in slow motion as I saw L shove Bethany to the floor. Mako and Toby both tried to punch him, when L kicked Toby in the stomach and blocked Mako's attack and pushed him into the wall. Bethany got back up and tried to hit L when he was turned, but L grabbed her by the arm and pushed her against the wall. "What you said is a lie. I like Nona. She was nice to me while the rest of you weren't." He said as he let her fall on the floor.

I stared at L wide eyed as I saw walk towards me. He looked at me and tilted his head, while biting bit nail. "Thank you, L. Just… thank you." I said while rubbing the tears out of my eyes. I smiled and told him, "Come on, L. I have some really tasty strawberry candy that I could give you." I said smiling at him and I held onto the end of his sleeve.

When we got to my room, I gave L a strawberry flavored candy from my secret stash of candy under my bed, right next to the floorboard that hid my diary and the Death Note. I decided to ask L a question that I was wondering.

"L, did you mean everything you said?" I asked as I stared at him. He stared back with his knees drawn to his chest; one hand was on his knee, the other was holding the candy. He paused for a moment, stared at the sweet, and then bit into it. He looked back at me after swallowing the bit candy. He then proceeded to tell me something that I wouldn't have expected him to say.

"Yes, you have been kind to me. I thank _you _for that, Nona."

_**A/N: **_

_**I honestly think that this chapter isn't one of my bests because of how I ended it and because… I don't know, I feel like L is a bit OOC. But then again, he's eight and Nona is turning eight soon. And yes, I am aware that they are in third grade and are doing sixth grade work, hence the fact that Wammy's House is for GIFTED kids. Meaning, I think that they can handle it and are smart enough, so they can do it. Anyway, thanks to Uknowitpoet6, because she has helped me SO much. I know I thanked her in the last chapter, but she is helping figure this story out (I'm just as clueless about this story as you are! Lol I'm just kidding, I know what's going to happen when they are older, I'm just having a hard time explaining their childhood, so there might be some serious fast forwarding, haha). So yep, next chapter will hopefully be better!**_


	6. Welcome to the Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

Welcome to the Family

It was quiet as L and I kept eating candy when suddenly, there was rapid knocking on the door. "Nona! Nona open the door, please." I sighed and was about to yell at Name to come in when he spoke again. "Open the door, please!" I heard more of the irrational banging and grew confused. I could imagine Name throwing himself against the door to try to get it open. '_So impatient.' _I stood up quietly and walked over to the door, opening it just in time for Name to fall down.

"The door was open." I said. Name stared up into nothing, and seemed to be dizzy. I grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up. He leaned against me, as he tried to stop the dizziness. He muttered a thanks and finally, he stood straight and looked me in the eyes. "Nona are you alright?" Name gripped my shoulders and searched me. " Yes, why?" I asked.

"Because I passed by Bethany, Toby and Mako. They were all limping when they were coming down the stairs and Bethany told me that she hates you. Why would she say such a thing?" Name asked me. I looked down. _'Should I tell him? No... He doesn't need to worry...'_

"She...She said that? I don't know why..." I answered while avoiding his gaze. I felt Name's intense stare on me, making me start to fidget. '_I hope L doesn't say anything.'_

"Really? Nona tell me the truth. What happened?" Name said, placing his hand on my shoulder. I kept avoiding his gaze and heard a sigh coming from the back of the room.

"She's lying." I heard a voice say. My head snapped to were L was crouching, searching through the scattered candy for one that he would enjoy next. I was surprised that he said that. "Huh? Hello L... Do you mind explaining what you just said?" Name asked, finally realizing that we weren't alone in the room.

"As we were walking to this room, Nona bumped into Mako, I believe his name was, who then kept harassing her for not apologizing. She tried to do so, but then two more of his friends proceeded to come and eventually, they were all verbally abusing her and would have physically abused her if I had not been there." L said while standing up and dusting his pants. My eyes widened at his explanation. _'This is the first time that I have heard you speak so much at a single time... How tragic that it had to be when you would get me in trouble.'_ I thought.

Name widened his eyes at the information he had heard and once again, I lowered my eyes. "Is this true, Nona?" He asked. I remained quiet, in hopes that he would drop the matter.

All of a sudden I felt two fingers gently gripping my chin , forcing me to look up and look at Name in the eyes. "Is this true, imouto-chan?"

"...Yes..."

I felt two arms wrap around me as I said those words. Name had engulfed me in a hug and said, "I'm sorry I was not there to help you, Nona. I'm so sorry, forgive me? My dearest sister..."

I hugged Name back and told him, "It's not your fault, Name. You could do nothing. I'm just lucky that L was there to help me." This was one of the rare times that Name was not smiling, and it truly worried me what he would do to Mako and his friends.

Name suddenly let me go and walked towards L. "You helped me sister, correct?" L just nodded in response. That's when Name walked to one of his drawers and searched through it. When he finally found what he was looking for, he hid it behind his back and walked over to L. He grabbed L's hand (which made L seem a bit uncomfortable, may I add) and placed a small cube in it. I smiled realizing what it was.

It was Name's Rubik's Cube, one of his most prized possessions. "Thank you, L, for helping Nona when I was not there." He said standing in front of L, as he stared at the cube, mesmerized by its patterns. You could literally see the gears in L's head turning as he started to think on how he would soon solve it.

After he was done staring at the cube, he seemed to snap back into reality and looked up at Name. "Your welcome." He said as sat back down on the floor, once again staring at the Rubik's Cube in his hands.

I smiled, knowing that L and Name would be great friends one day.

Name went back to his drawer, once again looking for something. I looked at L as I saw him start to play with the cube, and sat down next to him. All of a sudden, Name returned and plopped down in front of us. "L, would you like to play a game of chess?" He said while laying down the board in front of him. L's eyes sparked, perhaps with the thought of being challenged. "That would be great." He said placing his thumb in his mouth as he stared at Name, who was setting up the pieces on the board.

"Nona would you like to play?" l asked me, which shocked me since it seemed that I was forgotten. I smiled brightly and shook my head, "No, it's fine. You two play, I'll just watch."

_'It's so nice to see that they are getting along.' _I thought as both concentrated on the game, moving the pieces at an amazing speed.

It seemed as though only ten minutes passed before one of them said the words, "Check mate." L looked triumphant and when I looked over at Name, I saw the usual smile on his face and eyes sparked with determination. "Let's play again." Name said. L nodded and once again, they were playing competitively.

"Check mate."

Once again, Name was beat. Still, the smile did not leave his face, nor did it falter. Name's smile shown as brightly as it ever had, for it did not disturb him that so far, he had not one a single game. Name repeated as he did a few minutes before, "Let's play again." _'My optimistic brother, it seems that you will not give up until you win at least once. But you are using the same strategies. Maybe, I can help you.' _

"Name, do you mind if I play with you against L?" I asked, while cocking my head to the side as I waited his reply. "I don't mind, but you have to ask L."

I stared at L with a questioning gaze. "I don't mind." He said. I smiled and sat next to Name. I crossed my legs with my back straight. I stared down at the board, and saw Name make the first move.

L went, then I went, then L once again, then Name, then L, then I, and we used this pattern until the end of the game, the pieces still moved at a miraculous speed. _'The pawn will need to move here. This will enable L to move his Bishop here, but when he does, my Knight will take his Bishop. After his Bishop is taken, Name with attack his Knight using our Rook. When his Rook is taken, I will be able to move my Queen, at the same time taking his and by cutting off the safe places for his King, we can call out "Checkmate" therefore winning.' _Ithought.

The great thing about playing with Name is that we were usually on the same page. Despite Name losing the previous chess games, we both know that together we can win. It's strange, but it seems as though our abilities enhance when we do something together. At least, that is what we always tell people.

"Checkmate." Our eyes sparkled with success as both Name and I said the words at the same time. Surprisingly, we were both able to beat L. When I looked at him, he seemed disappointed that he lost. Instinctively, I felt awful that he was unhappy, so I reached into my pocket where I had a stray strawberry lollipop. I held it out to him with a smile at my lips. He looked at me and took it, saying a quiet thank you.

All of a sudden, there was a loud thud on our door. One person burst in the leaned against the door, panting heavily.

"She-She's out t-to get me." Unkno was out of breath as he locked the door. He slid against it and sat down, trying to catch his breathe.

When he was fine, Unkno looked up to see that there was someone else in the room (other than his two cousins of course). He stood up and walked over to L. He moved his face about three inches from his and squinted when looking at L's face.

"Do I know you?" Unkno asked, moving an inch closer to L's face. _'What do I do?'_ I asked myself, as it was clear to see that L was getting uncomfortable. '_He truly does not like people getting close to him.'_

"If you don't move, I might just have to kick you." I believe it shocked everyone in the room hearing L's threat, especially Unkno who immediately snapped back and stood straight. "Hey! Who do you think you are?" Unkno yelled while holding his fist up. "I should– hey wait, now I recognize you. You're that L kid, right? Hey thanks for helping Nona when Mako and his loser friends tried to hurt her–"

"You heard about that?" I asked, bewildered. _'How did he hear what happened so quickly?' _

"Word travels fast here at Wammy's. You should know that, Nona." Unkno replied. He looked back at L and was about to say something, when we heard someone banging on the door. It was very slow knocks, but you could tell that it was dangerous, especially as the room got quiet.

"Oh man, oh man. Hid is out to get me. Man, what am I going to do?" Unkno whispered to himself, looking for a place to hide. "No, the door is locked, she can't get me." He whispered to himself again, trying to reassure himself that he would be just fine. "Unkno, what did you do?" Name asked, looking at Unkno with worried eyes.

"I–I–"

"Unkno," The room got quiet as we heard a sickly sweet voice outside the room, "Open the door, Unkno." The door knob shook as Hid tried to open the door, only to find that it was locked.

"Unkno." Hid said again. When I looked over at Unkno to find him scared beyond belief. "OPEN THE DOOR, RIGHT NOW!" We heard as the slow knocks on the door got fiercer and Hid started to bang the door uncontrollably. Unkno shook, and it only worried me and got me even more curious as to what he did. Name took him by the shoulders and asked him, "What did you do?"

"I–" Unkno was cut off as he heard the door knob shaking, and finally, we heard a click. The room was quiet once again as the door slowly opened, only to reveal Hid, cracking her knuckles. _'Why is she so angry at–oh my God.' _I thought as I saw her hot pink hair.

"I've been waiting all morning to get you." She said with a twisted looking smile, her malice clearly showing in her eyes. Unkno, seeming to spot the look in her face in a heartbeat, ran out of Name's grip and tried to hide under the bed. "No! I'm sorry! Don't kill me!" He said as Hid caught his leg right before he was completely under the bed. I heard chuckling from the entrance of the room, only to see four shanghais' enter. "Hehehe ho ho, I've been want for a good show! Oh hehehe! Ho ho ho!" Kokuzo, Hid's shinigami, said. He threw himself onto the floor, cackling and laughing while holding his stomach (or what it would be if there wasn't a huge hole in it). "Shut up, stupid shinigami." Rumbre, Unkno's shinigami, said while kicking Kokuzo. He was grinning at the situation, finding it amusing that Hid was abusing Unkno. Armonia, Name's shinigami, chuckled, but said nothing else. Ciego remained quiet, but you could see the lips from the human part of his face tugging upwards, even if bone mask remained blank. _'So he is ok.' _I thought while staring at Ciego.

I looked back at L, to see him crouching and his thumb in his mouth. He was staring intently at what was unfolding in front of him. Hid was still hurting Unkno who was pleading her to stop, and Name was now putting away the chess pieces, seeing that lunch was now almost over and we have to return to class. _'It's saddening, honestly, seeing that this type of behavior between Hid and Unkno can be considered normal.'_

Just as I thought this, the bell from the school section of the orphanage rang, and it was time to go back to class. Hid dragged Unkno behind her to take him back to class, yelling at him and pushing him as though he was a rag doll along the way, and I waited at the entrance of my room for Name. L stood next to me, slouching like always, and I couldn't resist saying, "So now you met my deranged family."

"They're very... Interesting." L said, as he stared at me with a smile tugging on his lips. I smiled even wider and told him, "It's something that you will get accustomed to. You will have to if we are your friends."

A small finally broke out into L's usually blank and stoic face as he said, "How wonderful. The number of friends I have has increased." I laughed and grabbed L's and Name's sleeves' (when he finally left the room and closed the door) and walked to class. _'Yes, the number of my friends has increased as well. You are my first friend, L, and the only one I seem to need, because now I have you and my family.'_––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the cheesy ending ^.^**

**Anyway, I have to thank Uknowitpoet6 again, because, you know, she's been helping me ^.^. I also have to thank Reina123 and OddlingMercy for messaging me about my story. Now that's just on Quizilla. Now to the people on . Thank you, KiyUzumaki. Honestly, I'm trying to make them have fun like a normal child would, but in their own strange way. At the same time, I don't want L to seem OOC, so it's kind of hard to write their childish behavior, but super fun too. And I wish she would say she was sorry . I don't think I ever forgave her for eating my cookie. **

**Thank you AnonMouse524, also for commenting on the story. Seriously, that is exactly what I needed to hear, because I wasn't too sure on how I was doing, and you reminded me that I needed to write the next chapter. Thanks :D**

**Also, check out my Youtube channel, BangBangWoe, where you will find speed art done by me (I have one of L and one of Ciego) and lately I've been reading a lot of Hatsuharu (from fruits basket) X Oc fanfics, or at least trying to (there aren't that many that are completed). So if any one has one that they would finish, please, do tell me. And if you want, I suppose you can think of Hid like Haru (wow I just realized that their names start with an 'H'. Huh, what a coincidence lol), because Hid is basically bipolar and when she is in a horrible mood, well... Let's just say that she is like Black Haru. Either way, it was really fun writing that part xP then entire time, I was thinking of that one Christmas song... I forgot what it's called, but it goes like "Santas Clause is coming to town," but instead of the original words, I was thinking, "Unkno, you better just run, you better just hide, 'cus Hid is coming up right behind, Hid is going to kill you, tonight.". Lol wow I'm stupid xP**

**So, thanks everyone who is reading my story. Honestly, I don't care about ratings, but please message me, because I am a very lazy person and will most likely be to lazy to write the next chapter, especially if I feel that I'm on my own here. I need encouragement people! I already know how this story ends, I just want to share it with you guys, but I can't do it if I feel that no one is reading my story. So please, just take the time to write a quick message telling me your opinion on the story and any questions that you want me to answer. Other than that... Yeah, I think I'm done...**

**Thank you everyone! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can and don't forget to message. Bye**


	7. A Waste of Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**.

* * *

A Waste of Time

Name, L, and I all arrived to our next class quickly. Hid and Unkno went to class before we did, Unkno still getting abused by Hid until she arrived at her English class and he to his social studies class. I sighed, '_L will need sometime to get used to this.' _

L and Name both walked into our next class - science - while I waited a few moments. '_Toby and his friends are in there... Should I actually risk going in_?' This moment of hesitation was noticed by the observant L as he came back out of class to drag me in. I looked down, not ready to see everyone's expressions, especially after hearing what L did to Toby, Mako, and Bethany. The class, which was once filled with the sound of excited children chatting quieted down until one could literally hear a pin drop.

I hesitantly looked up and saw everyone staring at me as L dragged me to the back of the class. "Ignore them." L said quietly as he sat across from me. Name, who also noticed how everyone got quiet when I arrived, took the liberty to sit next to me. He grabbed my hand and I looked up at him, a small smile on my face.

I went to get my notebook from my book bag, completely ignoring everyone around me. I didn't, however, ignore L's expression at the affection that Name and I shared. Like always, he sat in his unusual position with his knees to his chest and his thumb in his mouth, but his observant eyes held something different this time. Instead of looking as though he was analyzing a situation, he looked curious. '_Perhaps he's not used to display of affection_.' I thought.

My thoughts on the situation, however, where cut off by the sound of a door closing. This signified that Mrs. Allan had returned and that class was beginning.

The rest of the day went by quickly until the next thing I knew, the final bell rang. Everyone piled out of the class, but only a few went back to their rooms. "Where is everyone going?" L asked. '_Perhaps nobody told him.'_

"No one told you?" Name asked. We stopped by Unkno's class and then Hid's as they would both join us. "Tell me what?"

"Since this is an orphanage for gifted kids, every student has a choice of taking an extra class if they wish. A class where their gifts can be developed." Hid explained to L. He stared up at her, taking in every word she said and asked, "Hmm...So what class do you all take?"

"Well we're all in a class for criminal justice. All of us except for the idiot over here; he takes a class for technology and mechanics." Hid said, hitting Unkno lightly in the head. "Hey!" Unkno shouted, glaring at Hid. She stared back at him, but you can tell she was glaring back, despite the fact that one could barely see her eyes because of her hair, which was still pink from Unkno's prank (though he did say that it would wear off every time she washes her hair.)

"Anyway," Name said coming in between Hid and Unkno, who seemed as though they were having a glaring contest, "You can choose any class you want. Since you're still new, you should see what best fits you."

"I think," I said as everyone turned to look at me, "L should attend the criminal justice classes. He looks like he's very observant and his mind is always analyzing every situation. It would be good for him to go to those classes, not to mention they're a lot of fun. You get to solve actual cases."

L looked at me and finally nodded after a minute. I smiled at him and grabbed his sleeve along with Name's sleeve and walked into the empty classroom, Hid walking behind us and Unkno walking down the hall.

In this class, there were no desks or chairs, only a television. Everyone would crowd around the tv, while we all watched the news, listening for any criminal cases. Some kids liked to solve robberies. Others liked to solve other small felonies. My family and I liked to solve murder cases. They were usually difficult to solve, and therefore the most entertaining.

We were one of the first ones to arrive, but soon, the class was filled with children huddled around the tv. Like always, there were petty crimes, but there was a crime that did spark my interest. There had been an unknown murderer, based on his killings, he was now classified as a serial killer, who killed people in groups of three.

At the end of the class, the teacher asked us what class we would like to investigate. When it came to the case with the serial killer, I was not the only one who raised my hand. "L and Nona, both of you will have to work together to solve this case. Everyone who will be investigating a case will bring your conclusions on the case to me in a week . Good luck, and remember, all of this information will be given to the police to help on the case. You are all dismissed." Mr. Dupre said. It took me only a moment to realize just how quickly class went by.

We were all walking to the room I shared with Name, when I realized that my day at school was not over. As everyone walked into the room, I started to walk the opposite direction, "Nona, where are you going?" L asked as he ran to catch up with me. "I...I have an extra class I have to attend. I said as I took a left down the hall. "What class?" L asked. Once again, his eyes showed his curiosity.

"I...I don't want to tell you yet, L. Go back with Name." I said. I felt bad, maybe I was sounding too harsh. L stopped walking and looked down. I also stopped walking and stared at L, who slowly turned around and started to walk away. I felt terrible, so I called out to him. I ran to L and took out a lollipop from my pocket and gave it to him. "Maybe I'll tell you about it one day, but for now, I don't want anyone to know about it except for my family." I said while looking at my bare feet.

I felt pressure on my head and when I looked at L, he started to ruffle my hair. L reached out of my hand and held it in his own, while nodding.

My face, which I assumed looked distressed, relaxed and I could feel a wide smile spreading. I felt my face heating up, and L, who smiled and looked pleased with himself, let go of my hand and walked away. I stared back at his dissapearing figure and soon, I turned around myself and started to walk away. When I made it around the corner, I spotted my shinigami leaning against the wall. My smile widened at the sight of Ciego, as he usually accompanied me to this class.

I walked up to him and made sure there was no one else in the hall. When I was positive I was alone with Ciego, I asked him where he had been. Ciego is usually disappearing and whenever I asked about where he was, he always replied with, "Do not stress yourself over such trivial matters, chiquita."

As I was continued walking, I spoke my thoughts out loud, "I don't want to lose my eyesight, Ciego." I could feel him staring at me as I heard him sigh, "I know, chiquita. That is why you are to these classes, for they will help you when the time comes."

I stayed quiet and just nodded, since I knew that what Ciego was saying was true. I sighed and stopped walking, raising my hand to knock on the door in front of me. When the door opened, Mr. Wammy came into view. He already had his coat on and was putting his hat on. He had in his hand my coat and shoes, which he held out for me. I grabbed both items and put them both on.

"I'm ready, Mr. Wammy." I said softly as he gave me a sad smile. We both walked out of the orphanage, the cold, crisp December air hitting me like a wave. I got into the car and absent mindedly drew pictures on the foggy window. I secretly waved at Ciego who flew beside the car when I saw that Mr. Wammy wasn't looking.

I closed my eyes when I felt the car stop, wishing that I wasn't here, but when I opened my eyes I knew I couldn't just will it all away. I was at the school for children who will become blind but instead of attending during school hours, I attended after school for only one class. I come here everyday except for the weekends, and they teach me how to care for myself when I become blind. I sighed once more, knowing it was only a matter of time until I would have to apply these lessons into my everyday life. I felt like crying, knowing that wishing that the blindness didn't consume me was useless and sadly, a waste of time.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, I did it! Not my favorite chapter, I guess because I feel it is more of a filler. Next chapter will be better, though :D.**

**Also, sorry for not updating but at the moment I'm more focused on my Heart no Kuni no Alice fanfic. Since most of you probably don't know that I have a Quizilla account, here is a journal post that I put up the other day: **

_**So I've decided to take a small break from my story The Invisible Wall. Why? Well I haven't been feeling really inspired lately. Unless I get messages then I have a feeling I won't update my L Lawliet story for a while. Instead I'm going to be updating my fanfic, Minnaloushe, Would You Dance, If Your Eyes Never Change Back? (Boris Airay) A Heart No Kuni No Alice Fanfic. The reason is because for one it follows a certain format (I'll tell you as the story is ending) and it's really easy to follow, and two, I've been reading the manga A Heart No Kuni No Alice so I just got into it again. It's only a matter of time before I lose interest in it again and work on another story. That's why I'm always saying for people to message me. I need someone to push me and encourage me to finish because if not, it'll take me a super long time to finish a story (and truth be told, I've been on quizilla for a long time and haven't finished a story yet so...)**_

_**So in the meantime, I will be updating my HnKnA story. Please guys, read it because it would make me feel awesome :D maybe if I finish that story I can get to finish my other stories. Anyway thanks and peace out, yo :D**_

**The only difference from HnKnA on fanfiction . net and quizilla is the title. Here, it's called Minnaloushe, Your Changing Eyes and on Quizilla it's Minnaloushe, Would You Dance, If Your Eyes Never Change Back? (I'll probably end up changing it though since it's waaaaay too long for my liking). Not to mention quizilla tends to mess up the way the story is posted (I have like seven chapter 3's and have no idea to fix it -.-)**

**Other than that, I probably wouldnt have updated this story for a while if it weren't for Phantom_1313, so THANK YOU! Seriously, I know I can count on you to remind me that I have to update this story haha. **

**I would also like to thank Tsukino_Aisuru_A for reviewing the story like four times, haha. That's just awesome :D That made me feel great lol**.

**Anyway, I think this author's note is long enough. It's proabbly as long as the story itself haha :D Anyway, peace out, yo ;)**


End file.
